I'm Giving Up On You
by asiajade
Summary: A tough decision lays in wait for Thorin Oakenshield. The Dwarf King must send away Bilbo Baggins, his one true love, in order to find a new bride without any reminders of the life he yearns so desperately for - one lived peacefully beside his hobbit. And Thorin knows no other way but by force to truly part with his love, once and for all. *Warning: a one-shot with lots of angst.


As a little introduction and also just to clear this up, for the situation I imagined when writing this, that means Thorin _has_ to send Bilbo away, is that the day is drawing closer that The King Under The Mountains must choose a queen to rule beside him and having his hobbit around would only remind him just how badly he loves _him _and not whoever he would have to pick for a bride. But, for the sake of Erebor and his people, he has to do it.  
And although this is just a one-shot, I'll probably pick this up again and let it evolve into a fully-fledged story but for now, please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

"You, _Halfling_," Thorin spat gruffly as he brought his fine Elven blade, Orcrist, upwards. The dagger's sharp point lingered against the hobbit's body – a vessel that the Dwarf King knew all too well – and threatened to cut the small creature down where he stood. Though, Thorin's sword soon stopped and rested menacingly against Bilbo's chest. A blanket of silence fell between the pair; for what seemed like an eternity it dragged on, though it was actually only a few, mere seconds before Thorin began to speak once more, "Will leave here and never return... Do you understand me?"

Bilbo Baggins hesitated, unsure exactly of what to say, and then nodded slowly. Even if he had wanted to open his mouth and protest at Thorin's cold and callous speech, he couldn't – the large lump that had formed deep in his throat blocked the words.

"You will go back to your precious Shire and there you will remain, tucked inside your cozy hobbit hole. You will live as if you had never met me." His voice was misted with an emotion that Bilbo had never heard before, coming from the Dwarf that loomed in front of him – _hatred_. Whether it was feigned or genuine, Bilbo couldn't tell. Thorin's eyes glimmered with something unknown to Bilbo, and Orcrist soon began to slither up his body again. This time, it rested precariously under his chin and the tip prodded into his skin, cutting a small, jagged line and drawing fresh droplets of blood.  
"You will read your books, curl up in your chair and forget about everything. Act as the idle hobbit you once were, before the company and I arrived. Pretend like this never happened – _any _of it." With his last few words, their eyes met – and suddenly Bilbo knew Thorin was not simply talking about the adventure but he was also talking about _them_, too.  
Forget about what the two of them had shared? _Never_, Bilbo thought defiantly.

"Go home, Bilbo Baggins." Thorin said finally, removing the blade from where it had been jabbed accusingly. With one long, last look at the hobbit he had grown to love, the King turned away and began to walk. Except, he didn't have to see his lover to know that he was in pain – listening to his next words was enough proof, and it tormented Thorin to hear it—  
"And forget about you, too? _You_ are my home now, Thorin Oakenshield!" Bilbo stood, waiting. His breath was ragged from the outburst, which was something that Thorin had not expected, not in the least and, to be perfectly honest, neither had the hobbit, himself.  
"And what good is a hobbit without his home?" He finished meekly, voice low and wavering, his previous confidence lost somewhat.

Thorin stopped in his tracks completely, then. Every single syllable had cut into him as if Bilbo himself had pierced his heart with his own blade – it only beat for Bilbo and so, it would bleed for him too. _How poetic_, Thorin mused bitterly. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he couldn't push his hobbit away. They were keen creatures, dedicated and loyal until the end. What a burden those traits were now.

"I don't care, Bilbo. Just leave!" Thorin demanded loudly, not daring to turn and meet Bilbo's vulnerable, childlike gaze. "You will pack for the Shire immediately and leave Erebor – and leave _me_." And with that he was gone, angry as ever and striding hastily away, a swagger in each step he took – just like the true King he was.

"If that is what you wish, Your Majesty." Bilbo whispered and turned to walk away, though he stumbled on his little, hobbit feet, uncertain in his step with the cloud of emotion that enveloped him. And no matter how had he had previously tried to stop himself, he began to cry.


End file.
